Mobian Bond
by BlueYusei
Summary: Takes place 1 month after the events of Roxas in Arc-V. After spending some time in the Arc-V universe, Aero decides to take a break. But a new story begins one stormy night... Contains father/son relationship fluff.
1. Unexpected Gift

_**Now, you must be wondering, where did this story come from? Why did you create this? What about the crossovers? Don't worry... I haven't forgotten them, just taking a little break from them. But anyway, this idea has been on my mind for ages and I wanted to make a story out of it. Don't ask, it just happened. I wanted to make a story about a father and son relationship involving my OC, Aero. So I came up with this, the story, Mobian Bond. Here's the first chapter to get you started and just to let you guys know, I'll try to get all the chapters done in one go, as this will be a short story, about ten or twelve chapters long.**_

 _ **Please review and enjoy!**_

* * *

 **Chapter 1 - Unexpected Gift**

It was a clear night on Mobius, the sky was full of stars and it was quiet. All except for one village as flare sparks were rising into the sky, making the stars harder to see. The flare sparks were coming from a group of fires that burned the village houses and buildings, which were made of primative materials such as wood and hay. Only the sound of the fires were being heard, all except for a lone villager running away from the fires. She was a middle aged mobian hedgehog with brown fur and cream tipped quills that curve down to her shoulders.

In one of her hands, she was carring a picnic basket that she kept close to her chest. She continued running, but looked behind her to see three other mobians chasing her. They each had a melee weapon and were disguised with black masks and black cloaks, seeing them close made the woman worry and made her run further away from them. She was coughing from the smoke the fires had created, but as she got away from the village, it was becoming less unbearable.

It was like this as she was going past a couple of fields, but she saw a forest that could be a good place to lose the thieves. So with this idea, she headed into the forest and took a different path. It seemed to have worked because as she looked behind her, she didn't see any of the thieves. But knowing this, she had to find a safe place to hide what was in the basket. She continued to run until she found another plain, but this time, there was a lone house that were close to some ruins. Seeing this was her only option, she went to the front door and carefully placed the basket down in front of it.

The woman had tears in her eyes as she kneeled down to see what was in the basket, it was a blanket covering something that was moving. The woman pulled the blanket a little to see a baby mobian hedgehog sleeping and one of the tears dropped onto the blanket. "Be good for me, little one. Take care of yourself and never give up". The woman gave the child a gentle kiss on the forehead, covered the baby hedgehog with the blanket and got something from her pocket. It was a folded piece of paper and she put it in the basket quickly so that it couldn't get wet. She stood up while continuing looking at the baby, "Goodbye little one". The woman knocked hard on the door and ran away from the house with tears in her eyes.

Inside the house, a certain mobian hawk was sleeping on the couch. It has dark blue tips on the end of its head feathers, it has dark blue socks, slate gloves and shoes. The gloves had a small aqua gem on and on the shoes were metallic plates on the side with a dark blue groved sole. On the hawk's forehead were a pair of metallic goggles with dark blue lenses. It has light blue eyes, but were shut as it was sleeping. But it wasn't long until it heard hard knocking on the door and it slowly opened its eyes, groggily looking at the door as it wasn't happy to get woken up.

The hawk stood up and rubbed its face. "This better be important..." The hawk walked towards the front door and opened it slightly. "Okay, it's the middle of the night, could you come by later?" But as it opened the door wider, it saw no one. Surprised by this, the hawk was more alert and noticed that it was raining heavily. The hawk looked up at the sky and noticed very dark clouds covering the skies. _'It wasn't stormy before...'_ The hawk then heard a noise below and that was then it saw the basket.

The hawk's eyes widened and kneeled down closer to see what was inside. The hawk noticed the blanket and wanted to see what was being covered up. It gently pulled the blanket to see a brown-furred baby hedgehog sleeping. The hawk was speechless, it knew someone had left it there, but it had to be sure. "Hello?! Anyone?!" No one called, just the noise of heavy rain and thunder. The hawk didn't know what to do, it's never taken care of a child before, but it knew it was best to get it out of the storm.

With a nod, the hawk picked the basket up and got it inside, it closed the door behind it and put the basket on the kitchen counter. The hawk stared at the baby hedgehog's head, wondering who left it there. It noticed the basket had a couple of scorch marks and it knew it came from some place that was on fire. The hawk picked up the baby and in the basket, it saw a folded piece of paper. Curious, the hawk picked up the paper and unfolded it to see a letter. The hawk read the message:

 _To who will read this, I leave this child to your protection. Me and my son have been chased by thieves, but I won't survive the next few hours. This boy is two months old and has no home left since his home village is lost. Now this is important to know, he must wear his bracelets at all times, even if he is asleep. You may call him what you want, but please... protect my son._

The hawk was surprised by this information. _'So according to this, this baby boy has no family, no home and has some bracelets that can't be removed?'_ The hawk placed the baby back down in its basket and uncovered the blanket to get a proper look at the baby. The baby hedgehog has brown fur, golden tipped quills that were curved like Sonic's, but there were two quills that dropped down to the middle of his back. The baby hedgehog also has a small amount of cream chest fur, but it was then that the hawk looked at the strange bracelets.

The bracelets were quite thick, but they only covered a third of his lower arms. They were made of aluminium, but painted with brass to make it look more like gold. The bracelets were strange in design, they looked like clock gears, different shaped clock gears stuck together to create a bracelet shape. When the baby opened his eyes, the hawk saw that they were orange. The hawk decided to give it some milk, since it didn't have much in the ways of food for babies. Luckily, his friend Tails gave him supplies in case of emergencies like these. The hawk got a plastic bottle and poured some milk into it, to get it warmed up in the microwave.

Once it was ready, the hawk showed the baby the bottle and carefully put it in his mouth. The baby sucked the milk slowly and the hawk was relieved that the baby was drinking it. "Hey little one. It's okay, I'm here for you now. Your new daddy Aero, is gonna take care of you, I won't let those thieves catch you or harm you". After saying that, the baby drank the bottle and once finished, the hawk known as Aero, put the bottle to one side. Aero picked up the baby and patted his back gently to see if there was any wind in him. After a couple of minutes, nothing happened and Aero placed the baby back in his basket and covered him in his blanket.

Aero was going back to sleep, but decided to keep the baby close to him. So he grabbed the basket and put it on the table, that was next to the couch Aero previously slept on. Seeing the baby sound asleep, Aero could finally relax and get some sleep for the rest of the night. He laid in a way that was comfortable for him, but also a way to see the baby. _'I gotta inform my friends tomorrow about this... I have to let them know on what to do next and more importantly... can I keep the child?'_

* * *

 ** _So this is the first chapter, what do you think guys? Is it good or what? Please review and follow!_**

 ** _BlueYusei :D_**

 ** _Advocate from the Ministry of Joy : )_**


	2. The New Member

_**And here's chapter 2! Two chapters in two days, pretty good. I won't say much about this one, just please give me some reviews. More reviews would be highly appreciated. Please review and enjoy!**_

* * *

 **Chapter 2 - The New Member**

After a eventful night, Aero opened his eyes slowly as the sunlight was becoming clearer to see. Aero stretched his arms up and noticed the basket from last night with the baby wide awake. Aero looked away as the memories of last night was coming back to him in his mind. Today was the day to notify Sonic and Tails of the newcomer, but it seemed there was something else to do as he heard the baby cry once more. Using his super speed, Aero made another milk bottle and heated it up in the microwave.

As it was heating up, Aero was looking through his cupboards to see if there were any diapers to change him. Lucky enough, there was a pack and Aero smiled at this. "Thanks Tails, you're a lifesaver". Aero grabbed what he needed and did his work. It may have been his first time doing it, but he recieved lots of training from a course and smiled as he knew it was totally worth it. After finishing the job, Aero grabbed the bottle and did exactly what he did last night. Once the baby slurped the bottle, he stopped crying.

Aero sighed in relief as he got the job done. "There you go. Time to talk to Sonic and Tails about you". Aero picked up his mobile and clicked on Tails' contact, he clicked the button that lets him speak hands free. After three rings, a voice was picked up. _"What's up, Aero?"_ Aero smiled as the voice was picked up. "Hey Tails, could you come over here and get Sonic to do me a favor?" Tails seemed positive as he answered, _"Sure, I'll come over. But what do you want Sonic to do?"_ Aero wanted to try and explain it, but since Sonic had his super speed, it would be best to show the problem first, then start the action.

"Actually, Sonic can come over too. He can do the favor after, just get here as soon as possible". Tails seemed curious from the tone of voice from his next reply. _"Okay, we'll be there as soon as we can"_. Aero smiled and said, "Thanks Tails, see you guys soon". Aero ended the call and looked at the baby hedgehog. "Not long till you see your new friends". Aero smiled as he used one of his fingers to give the baby a tickle, which made the baby laugh. _'He's cute when he laughs...'_ Aero stopped tickling him and grabbed the letter to put beside the basket, so that Sonic and Tails can read it later.

Aero decided to get the boy to sleep, as he gently rocked the basket. It seemed to have worked as the baby slowly shut his eyes and when they did, Aero covered the baby with his blanket. After a minute, he stopped rocking the basket and let the baby hedgehog sleep. _'Now time for me to get some breakfast...'_ Aero grabbed some eggs and flour from the cupboard and started to make some pancake mix. If Sonic and Tails were coming, Aero thought there will be no harm in making more mix in case they wanted some.

Aero cooked some of the mix to make a couple for himself and left the rest in the fridge for later. After he finished the pancakes, which he enjoyed immensly, he cleaned his plate and sat on the couch waiting for his guests to arrive. Aero didn't have to wait long as he heard the mechanical sound of a biplane, just outside his front door. _'They're here. Here I go...'_ Aero went to his front door and opened it wide to see Sonic and Tails smiling at him. "Hey Aero!" Aero wave back. "Hey guys, I'll explain once you get inside". Once Tails was finished with his biplane, the Tornado II, both of them entered.

Aero closed the door as Tails asked, "So what's the problem?" Aero pointed at the basket and answered. "That's the problem". They both looked at the basket Aero was pointing at and went up to it. Tails was shocked, but Sonic spoke up. "Is this what I think it is?" Aero shushed him and put his finger on his lips, signifying him to quiet down and nodded. Sonic uncovered the blanket a little to see the baby hedgehog's head, seeing enough, he put the blanket over him again and lowered his voice.

"Now I see why you called us, this is big news". Aero nodded and said quietly, "He came with that letter that's beside him". They both looked at the folded piece of paper and Tails read it to Sonic. "To who will read this, I leave this child to your protection. Me and my son have been chased by thieves, but I won't survive the next few hours. This boy is two months old and has no home left since his home village is lost. Now this is important to know, he must wear his bracelets at all times, even if he is asleep. You may call him what you want, but please... protect my son".

Sonic looked confused as he heard about the bracelets and Tails was shocked by the fact that the baby had no family left. "He's got no family left? And what's this about his village being lost?" Aero scratched the back of his head as he seemed to have very little ideas. "The only clue I can gather is that the village must have been lost in a fire, judging by those scorch marks on the basket". Tails looked at the basket and agreed with Aero. "You're right". But then Sonic had to add something. "But what this about the bracelets?" Aero closed his eyes and said, "I don't know, but they're definately not power rings like Shadow has. They're nothing I've seen before".

Sonic was curious as he unfolded the blanket once more, he unfolded it enough to see one of the bracelets. Sonic and Tails tilted their heads at the design of them and once they saw enough, they put the blanket over the baby again. Aero opened his eyes and said, "Guess you've never seen it before either". Sonic nodded, but he remembered something about the design. "What about Time Eater? That monster that made us go back in time?" Aero closed his eyes as he remembered that adventure. It was very complicated to go through since Aero couldn't recognise some of the places, but overall, he somehow enjoyed it.

But back to Sonic's question, it could be the work of Time Eater, but something wasn't right. "Could be, but think about it. They haven't done any harm to me yet, plus I think Time Eater's gears were moving, while these ones aren't". Sonic looked at Tails for answers, since he was the smart one out of the two. "That's true. But I think it's best to run some tests on them, in case they are dangerous". Sonic gave a thumbs up. "Good idea Tails". Aero sighed as he added the big issue. "But there's just one issue guys, we can't take the bracelets off. Even if I could, I can't find the joint to get it loose".

Tails looked back at the baby and sighed. "Alright, let the three of us look after him and you let us know if anything happens". Aero smiles as he was happy with the decision. "Sounds good to me and Sonic?" Sonic looked at Aero. "I need you to do me a favor. Could you get me some new baby supplies for the new guy?" Sonic had his hands on his hips with a smirk on his face. "And what's in it for me?" Aero smiled at him as he thought this could happen. "How about a pile of pancakes?" Sonic shook his head as he thought that wasn't good enough. "Make it two chilli dogs and you got yourself a deal". Aeo laughed a little, if there's one thing Sonic can't resist, it's chilli dogs.

"Deal". With this excitement, Sonic opened the front door and used his super speed to get to Station Square as fast as possible. "Man it's hard to work with Sonic when he's like this. Want some pancakes Tails?" Tails seemed happy as he asked. "Yes please". With that, Aero prepared the chilli dogs for Sonic, while Aero instructed Tails on how to make the pancakes. Tails found it really easy to make afterwards and made a couple for himself. "Thanks Aero, these are good". Aero smiled as he put the chilli dogs in the oven to keep it warm. "You're welcome".

From the look of it, Sonic was bringing the supplies one by one. Noticing this, Aero looked at the supplies and noticed some new things, like new baby food, new toys and equipment. "Sonic's done well... okay, I'm gonna set up the kid's new bed. Do you mind helping me with the rest of this stuff?" Tails was finished with his pancakes as Aero said this question. "Sure thing". So within the next hour, Aero followed the instructions to assemble the playpen. By the time Aero was finished, he went downstairs to see Sonic at the door.

"Nicely done Sonic. Your chilli dogs are in the oven. Take them, you've earned them". Sonic wasted no time as he used protective gloves to grab the tray and place the chilli dogs on a plate, ready to be eaten. "Thanks Aero". Aero gave a wink to Sonic. "No probs. Now what to do with him... what should we do after he's grown a bit?" Tails seemed a little hurt by what Aero had said. "Well, the child needs protection and we're the best protection he's got". Aero closed his eyes in thought. "I guess you're right. Besides, the kid gives me good company".

Tails nodded with a smile. "That's the spirit, Aero! Have you thought of a name yet?" Aero looked at the baby and saw that is was still sleeping. _'He can sleep through all this noise? Must be a heavy sleeper...'_ Aero said his answer. "No, not yet. I'll think of one later". The baby cried once more and Sonic happily took this job. "I got it". Aero smiled at Sonic. "Thanks Sonic". Sonic prepared and warmed up the milk bottle and gave it to Aero. Once he gave the bottle to the baby, it stopped crying and after finishing the bottle, Aero patted the baby's back gently and it gave out a burp.

"I'm gonna take junior here to his playpen upstairs". Both Sonic and Tails nodded and Aero grabbed the blanket and walked up to his room, which was when he saw the playpen. It was much larger than the basket and it looked very comfortable. Aero put the baby down gently and covered him with his blanket. Aero could tell that the baby was smiling and left him to sleep.

* * *

 **Later that day...**

For the rest of the day, Aero decided to give himself some time off by exploring with his super speed. He told both Sonic and Tails to keep an eye on the kid while he was out, if they could trust him with their problems, he could trust them with his problems. As the sky was getting dark, Aero thought it was the best time to get back home. Once he arrived, Sonic and Tails thought it was best for them to stay the night. But it wasn't just for the baby, it was also too dark for them to get back home. Aero agreed and thought it was for the best, he let Sonic and Tails take the guest bed and his own bed, while Aero slept on the couch. All was quiet, except for a certain mobian hawk, who seemed to be having a nightmare.

 _The nightmare started with him, waking up to a scream. Hearing this, Aero went close and saw that his bedroom window was smashed, not only that. The baby was gone. Looking at the glass, he figured out that something from the outside took the child and he had to find him fast. Using his super speed, he opened his front door to find a huge machine that was probably three times as tall as him. It was mostly white, except for a pair of arms that were their usual metal material with no paint on them. It was the Egg Carrier from the Day of Disaster. But it wasn't alone, there were other smaller robots surrounding the area, from the ground to the sky that looked like they were getting destroyed by Sonic and Tails._

 _But it was then that a scream was heard and in its right hand was the baby, but it seemed to be a couple of months older from the last time Aero saw him. Aero looked at the machine, angry as he recognised the design. "Let the kid go, Eggman! He's too young for this!" He then heard a manical laugh as he saw the familiar specs and the riduculous moustache. "No can do, dumb beak! I detected a strange energy and it seemed to be coming from this infant. I can probably let him go in exchange of a chaos emerald. Otherwise..." It was then that Dr. Eggman used a control to make the hold on the baby tighter. "Eggman no!"_

Seeing this horrible moment made Aero wake up in the real world and was sweating on how horrible it was. He sighed as he was relieved that it wasn't real, but he wondered if the baby was okay. He walked up to his room and opened the door slowly, to see the baby sleeping quietly and Sonic snoring a little bit too loud. _'Good. I don't have to worry on making too much noise...'_ Aero walked slowly to make the smallest amount of noise as possible and went close to the playpen. The baby was unharmed which seemed to have calmed Aero down.

Even though it was just a dream, he wondered about this 'energy' that Eggman talked about. Did this kid have some sort of power that contained this energy? It was then that Aero thought about the bracelets the baby always wears, he pulled the cover a little to see the bracelet on the left arm. _'I wonder...'_ Aero got his hand close to the bracelet. He was heistant at first, but gently, he wrapped his hand on the bracelet and it was then that something was being played in his mind that was mostly blue in colour.

 _The scene was just outside his house and it looked like a fight between him and a small army of robots. In one of its hands was the baby that looked to be grown just a month or two and in the machine was a man with a familiar moustache. The mobian that was him said out loud, "Let the kid go, Eggman! He's too young for this!" A manical laugh was heard and the man known as Eggman, replied, "No can do, dumb beak! I detected a strange energy and it seemed to be coming from this infant. I can probably let him go, in exchange of a chaos emerald. Otherwise..." It was then that Dr. Eggman used a control to make the hold on the baby tighter. "Eggman no!"_

Aero's mind began to return back to normal as his vision wasn't as blue as before. Aero's eyes widened as he pulled his hand away from the bracelet, but then remembered to put the blanket as it was before. Aero did so and left the room quietly, he closed the door gently and returned back to the living room and sat on the couch, with many thoughts in his mind. _'What did I just experience? Was that the power Eggman mentioned? If so, was it the power to see people's dreams? Or were they... no... they...t-they can't be... visions of the future?'_

* * *

 _ **And there's a cliffhanger for you all. Please review!**_

 _ **BlueYusei :D**_

 _ **Advocate from the Ministry of Joy : )**_


	3. A Scientific Discovery

_**Sorry for the wait everyone, I thought this was going to quicker to submit, but I had to go through some interviews and job stuff. This chapter is really good and from now on, if there is a moment when it says (Playing "Track" from ...), Aero listens to that track in the story. This is the biggest chapter so far in the story so please review and enjoy!**_

* * *

 **Chapter 3 - A Scientific Discovery**

 **Some Time in the Afternoon...**

With the amount of testing Tails had to do, Tails woke up quite early to get on with some work. Sonic got up a couple of hours later and felt refreshed, he seemed curious that the baby was sound asleep, not hungry. Sonic asked Tails, "Did you feed the baby?" Tails nodded and added, "I woke up and fed him earlier, Aero left a note there". Sonic wondered what this note was about and on the table was a small post-it note with a message:

 _Had some breakfast. Went for a run, be back at 12._

 _\- Aero_

Sonic looked at the note confused. It doesn't mention where Aero had gone and Sonic looked at the clock, noticing that it was over midday. Sonic knew something was wrong and he wanted to find out. Besides, Sonic needed a run too and this was a good opportunity to do so. But he had to rely on Tails to look after the kid. "Tails, could you look after the baby? I gotta go and find Aero". Tails turned and nodded at Sonic. "Why do you want to look for Aero, Sonic?" Sonic answered, "Because it seems a bit off that Aero has been gone for this long. The note says 'back at midday', but it's now one". Tails understood Sonic's concern and nodded. "See you soon".

* * *

 **(Playing "Kingdom Valley - Wind, The Castle, Lakeside, Water" from Sonic the Hedgehog 06)**

Far from Aero's house was a castle called Soleanna Castle and on the hills of the valley was Aero laying down, watching the skies. During the years before he discovered the Sword of Chaos, Aero had a lot of free time, which mostly consists of him watching the skies, listening to music. He always did this activity, when he was either bored or if he had a lot on his mind. Aero seemed to have a lot in his mind as he sat straight, looking at the castle towers. He was thinking back to what happened last night, the time he had that vision.

 _But it was then that a scream was heard and in its right hand was the baby, but it seemed to be a couple of months older from the last time Aero saw him. Aero looked at the machine, angry as he recognised the design. "Let the kid go, Eggman! He's too young for this!" He then heard a manical laugh as he saw the familiar specs and the riduculous moustache. "No can do, dumb beak! I detected a strange energy and it seemed to be coming from this infant. I can probably let him go in exchange of a chaos emerald. Otherwise..." It was then that Dr. Eggman used a control to make the hold on the baby tighter. "Eggman no!"_

Aero closed his eyes as he was questioning himself. _'What is this energy Eggman mentioned? Does it have something to do with the bracelets the kid is wearing? But more importantly, was what I saw... a vision of the future?'_ Aero tried to think of an answer, but he screamed in frustration and went back to laying down, watching the clouds. Aero took a deep breath and closed his eyes, listening to the music through his headphones. All Aero felt was the gentle wind, blowing on his fur a little.

Aero felt this for what seemed like ten minutes, until he felt a gentle tap on his right shoulder. Aero ignored the first few taps, but there was a couple more taps which irratated him. With a sigh, Aero opened his left eye slightly and he saw a familiar blue hedgehog. Aero gave a small smirk at him. "What are you doing here, Sonic?" Aero slid one side of his headphones, so that he could hear what Sonic had to say. "Looking for you. You said you'll be back at twelve, it's one o'clock!" Aero looked puzzled. "Really? Must have lost track of time..."

Aero said nothing else as he sat up straight, looking at Soleanna Castle. Sonic looked at Aero, then looked at what Aero was looking at. Sonic wondered why Aero seemed quiet, so he sat down beside Aero and watched the castle with him. "Do you always come here?" Aero nodded slightly. "It's the perfect place for peace and quiet, I like to come here for some alone time. But now that you know..." Sonic looked at Aero and noticed how troubled Aero looked. "You look a bit down, something on your mind?"

Aero looked at Sonic who had a small grin on his muzzle, but turned to look at the castle again. "No and it's none of your business". Sonic pushed Aero a little. "Aww, don't be like Shads! You can tell me what's wrong!" Aero was a little annoyed at Sonic playfully pushing him, but giggled at Sonic's little joke. After Aero came to Mobius, he noticed Sonic being wanted by G.U.N. and it was when they met Shadow. Aero thought he was going to work for Eggman, but he became a hero alongside Sonic and Aero liked Shadow as a friend, even if Shadow doesn't know this. Aero finally looked at Sonic and admitted what he had on his mind.

"Okay, you got me there. I have got something big on my mind and it involves the kid". Aero took a deep breath and continued. "It happened last night with at first, what I thought was a nightmare, but it became something more because of what happened with the kid". Sonic's smile disappeared and was worried on what Aero was saying. "Aero, is something wrong with the baby?" Aero shook his head and tried to explain for Sonic to understand. "My nightmare started with me waking up from a very loud noise and a scream. When I got to where I heard the scream, the baby was gone and the window was smashed".

"I went outside to find Eggman in his Egg Carrier with the arms and he was holding the kid. But strangely enough, the kid looked a couple of months older..." Aero took another deep breath. "I told Eggman to let the kid go, but he laughed and said no because he noticed a strange energy from the kid. He could let go of the kid in exchange of a Chaos Emerald and he threatened me by squeezing the kid slightly. I shouted for Eggman to stop and my dream ended there". Aero stopped his story momentarily to let Sonic get this all in. Aero gave him a minute, but it seemed he didn't have much to say, so he continued the story.

"But this was the weird part of the story. After I woken up from my nightmare, I wanted to see if the kid was okay which he was. But I wondered if the kid had this strange energy, so out of curiousity, I touched his left bracelet and I saw a vision of what I saw in my nightmare, in exact detail and every word I said to Eggman..." Aero looked at Sonic as he was deep in thought. "What do you think, Sonic? Do you think that vision I saw was a vision of the future?" Sonic looked deep in thought. "From what you described, it does seem possible... you said the baby looked a couple of months older?" Aero nodded and Sonic added, "Then it's a possibility. You should probably talk to Tails about it, I'll see what Egghead is up to for you".

Aero smiled at Sonic for his helpful advice. "Thanks Sonic, I needed to get that out of my mind. I'll go back to Tails after listening to one more song". Aero laid back and secured his headphones so that he could hear the music from both ears, not one. Knowing Aero can't hear him, Sonic dashed away, leaving Aero in peace. _'Glad to get that out of my system. I really need to do that more often...'_ Seeing the clouds change from brightly white to a dull grey within minutes, Aero knew now this was the best time to get back to his house before it rains.

* * *

 **Two months later...**

So that was how it was for the past month or so, with Tails and Aero taking turns looking after the child and Sonic keeping watch on Eggman. The baby was getting a little more social with the rest of the gang than just Aero. Aero wanted to see if he could get another vision when touching the bracelet, but nothing showed up which could probably mean that there could only be one vision at a time. Not that Aero was worried about this, Aero was more worried about the vision coming true with Eggman hurting the baby. There wasn't any news from Sonic to say if Eggman had build anything identical to the dream, (which Aero explained specifically for Sonic) until one afternoon.

After Aero had fed the baby, he gently sat the kid on the floor next to him, where he sat on the sofa. Aero looked at the news on TV to see if Eggman was mentioned, to help Sonic out and Tails was out to get some tools from his workshop, so that he could do some tweeking to his bi-plane and to help with the tests involving the child. From what he said, Tails told him that he won't be long and Aero didn't mind for Tails to take his time. Aero smiled and looked at where the child was, only to see his smile disappear as he saw something was wrong. The child wasn't where he left him. Panicing, Aero looked around him, but he saw something remarkable.

On the left, the child was crawling towards the cupboards and tried to reach for the handles. Aero knew what was in there, wasn't safe for a baby, so he picked him up and set him on the sofa. "No no no, don't open that". After Aero let him sit on the sofa, he was confused, yet wondered how the child was crawling already. He was only four months old and babies normally crawl when they are six months old. Aero picked his phone and called Tails, after a few rings he picked up. _"Hello?"_ Aero didn't have time for greetings as he went straight to the point. "Tails, you've got to get here fast! You won't believe this!" Tails replied, _"What do you mean?"_ Aero sighed and added, "Just get here as soon as possible, I'll explain when you get here".

Tails answered, "I'm on my way back, I'll see you soon". Aero hanged up and looked the child once more, the baby was crawling once more and was about to crawl off the sofa. For his safety, Aero picked the baby and let him crawl on the floor. _'Go on and explore little one, but I'll keep my eye on you...'_ So after about ten minutes, Tails arrived and Aero saw that the baby was behaving by not opening unsafe drawers. "Tails have a look at this!" Aero dragged Tails closer to the child and Aero pointed to the kid. "Look". Tails saw the child and had the same look of surprise as Aero had. "H-how? How is this possible?" Aero looked at Tails. "How would I know? You're the one who is analysing the tests".

Tails looked back at the child and added, "I have more supplies to make more tests, so I'll see if there is any change to his biology by looking at his blood samples and comparing them to two months ago". Aero nodded, it was worth a shot, because they didn't have much information to go on. "Good idea, Tails. I'll keep him still, you get the sample". Aero held the child in a way that wouldn't let him move and Tails grabbed the smallest needle and a cotton pad to lessen the pain. Tails did it carefully and after a little suction, Tails cleaned up and put a plaster on. Aero let go of the child and was comforting him. "It's okay little one, uncle Tails knows what he's doing". The child seemed to have settled down after hearing Aero's words and was crawling towards Aero's chest, like he was giving him a hug.

Tails set up the computer and used his analysing software on the two samples, he put each sample on microscope dishes and put them on these particular weights that scan what is put on them. After a couple of minutes, two images of cluster of red blood cells showed on the computer. "Here Aero, the samples are scanned". Aero got up from where he sat, telling the child to stay even if he couldn't understand what Aero was saying. Aero went close to Tails and without Aero realising, the child was following him. Tails was focusing on what the problem was, but it seemed Aero pointed it out first. "Is it me, or are there more cells compared to last time?"

"Well, it's natural to have more cells in your body as you grow up". Tails zoomed in on the picture and noticed something. "Wait Aero, you may be right on something! You see the middle of the cells? The diametre of each cell has increased by one micrometre!" Aero tilted his head as he couldn't understand Tails' scientific talk. "And that means?" Tails narrowed his explaination down. "When the cells become adult cells, they increase very slowly by zero point one in diametre. But somehow, the child's cells are growing too quickly". Aero gasped at this information, he put the pieces together on how the baby could crawl so easily. "So I guess this would effect him with his other organs, like his brain. He must have a six month old brain in a four month old body".

Tails looked at the results and then back at Aero. "I'm sorry Aero, but I don't think that I can find a cure for this so easily. I've never dealt with this problem before". Tails looked downhearted and Aero felt sorry for him. Out of the whole group, Tails was the best at solving tough problems and this was a VERY tough problem, one which he could probably not solve. "But we've got to Tails! There has to be a way! We can't let anything bad happen to the kid". Tails looked up at Aero and was a bit more determined. "I-I guess you're right. We've got to find at least some cure to this, even if it sounds impossible". Aero smiled at Tails and gave him a high five. "That's the Tails I know!"

* * *

Several loud knocks were hitting the door and feeling that the person or mobian was frantic on Aero to open the door, Aero went quickly to the door and opened it. It was Sonic and he seemed a little out of breath. "Sonic? What's the status on Eggman?" Sonic answered with the amount of air that he had. "He's here! There's an army of flying Eggbots and the Egg Carrier you mentioned in your dream!" Aero widened his eyes, what he had experienced in the vision was coming true, but he snapped out of his trance and went to action. "I'll get the kid upstairs, you and Tails take down the army, I'll take out Eggman and his Egg Carrier". Tails heard the plan and got his bi-plane, ready for battle. Sonic charged in and started to hop on one Eggbot to another.

Aero went inside and picked the child up, went up the stairs and placed him in his playpen. "Stay here". Aero started to run back, but he then heard the sound of broken glass and turned to see an arm pick up the child and hearing the child scream. "No!" Aero was too late to grab the child and he felt horrible. He closed his eyes and hit the door frame with his right hand in fustration, but he knew it wasn't too late. Aero got out of his trance and ran outside, he noticed the Egg Carrier and in its right hand was the child. Aero looked at the machine, angry as he recognised the design. "Let the kid go, Eggman! He's too young for this!" He then heard a manical laugh as he saw the familiar specs and the riduculous moustache. "No can do, dumb beak! I detected a strange energy and it seemed to be coming from this infant. I can probably let him go in exchange of a chaos emerald. Otherwise..."

It was then that Dr. Eggman used a control to make the hold on the baby tighter. "Eggman no!" But that was when things got strange for Aero. He heard a voice in his mind, a voice he couldn't recognise. _"Daddy! Help me!"_ Aero gasped and looked at the child, it was a split second to notice, but Aero noticed that the child's mouth wasn't moving. _'Kid, can you hear me?'_ But that wasn't the only thing, Aero looked closely at the hand and noticed that the speed of the hand getting tighter has slowed down. _'Is the kid making all of this happen?'_ Aero summoned his Sword of Chaos out and locked his eyes on the hand. _'I'm not sure what's going on anymore, but let's use this advantage to free the kid'_.

Using his speed, Aero jumped and used his sword to slash the arm, seperating it from its main control. Aero used his free hand to open up the fingers and free the child. _'I don't know how you are doing this kid, but stay here please'_. Aero looked back at the Egg Carrier and tried to remember if there was any weak points. Aero put his goggles on and noticed something at the bottom of the machine, he used his skills to slid under and stab the sword inside. "This looks important!" The goggles helped with protecting Aero's eyes from the sparks that were coming out. Seeing that the machine has had enough damage, he went close to the child and stood in front of him.

It was then that what was moving slowly, began to move at regular speed. _'The speed is back to normal... how did that happen?'_ Aero looked at Eggman, who seemed to be panicking, trying to find the controls. He pressed the eject button, which left the arms behind and Eggman retreated in a smaller Egg Carrier. "You won this round dumb beak, but that kid's energy will be mine!" All of the flying Eggbots that were left over, followed Eggman and once they were out of sight, Aero gave a deep sigh in relief. "You okay kid?" When Aero asked this, the child was hugging Aero's legs, shivering in fright. Aero picked him up and tried to calm him down. "Shh shh, it's okay. It's okay, the bad guy is gone now".

Aero got inside the house and noticed the child burring his head onto Aero's chest. _'Poor thing, Eggman must have scared the little one for life...'_ Sonic came inside and was worried about the child. "Is he okay?" Aero looked at Sonic and answered, "He's fine. Just shaken up from Eggman. I need to tell you guys something". Tails landed the plane nearby and came in as fast as he could. "Is he okay?!" Sonic answered for Aero. "He's okay, just really scared". Tails looked relieved and Aero admitted what he experienced. "Guys, during that fight, I think I can hear the little guy's thoughts. He called for help in my mind". Sonic and Tails looked at each other, thinking that he must have heard things.

Aero sighed, "There's more. I don't know how it happened, but somehow, time had slowed down. Did you guys noticed anything like that?" Sonic thought about it, but both Sonic and Tails shook their heads 'no'. Aero looked down at the child, with many thoughts in his mind. _'Let me narrow this down. The bracelets definately gave me a vision of the future, that much is true. But now, he can somehow talk to me in my mind and this strange slowing down time power... I wonder...'_ With the factual information he knew about the child, he could look at a vision of the future and see if there were any clues to figuring this out. Aero reached out to the bracelet, but Tails interrupted him.

"What are you doing Aero?" Aero retracted his hand from the bracelet and explained. "We know that touching the bracelet and getting a vision of the future is true. We saw it happen with our own eyes, but if we want to get some clues to the other unexplained situations, I gotta see what will happen in the future". Tails nodded, "I see, that's what you were planning". Aero nodded and took a deep breath, before he touched the left bracelet. Aero closed his eyes and like before, his vision was coloured blue, but the scene was different.

* * *

 _Aero recognised the place, it was his quiet place, Soleanna Castle. He was there with his headphones on, but the music was quiet enough to hear his friends, in case they came to visit. That was when he heard a voice he recognised. "Daddy, can I sit down with you?" Aero looked at who said that and answered, "Of course, son. Is something wrong?" The owner of the voice was shown in Aero's line of vision, it was a brown furred hedgehog with golden tipped quills that were curved like Sonic's, but there were two quills that dropped down to the middle of its back. The hedgehog also has a small amount of cream chest fur and on each of its wrists were these strange bracelets. Aero recognised it as the child, but a couple of years older as he is now._

 _"Dad, is it bad being different to everyone else?" Aero looked at the brown hedgehog, then looked back at the castle. "Everyone is different son. People and mobians alike think they are like everyone else, but everyone is unique in their own way. I mean, look at us. I have a sword that can cut through most substances and you can slow down time that doesn't effect the both of us". The brown hedgehog looked at Aero and smiled at him. "There was another thing, am I going to be okay? Tails told me about the situation involving me". Aero looked down slightly and couldn't find a positive answer. "I'm afraid I don't know son. We're trying our very best to find a cure, but it's been very hard"._

 _The brown hedgehog was very curious as he was asking many questions. "Dad, why did you pick the name Timegazer?" Aero smiled and looked at the brown hedgehog. "You want the truth?" The brown hedgehog known as Timegazer nodded. "It started with me, visiting a world full of people who play a card game known as Duel Monsters and there's a kid out there who has a card called Timegazer Magician. I named you after that card because you look a lot like him". Timegazer looked at himself as he wondered about that compliment. "Do I?" Aero playfully hugged him, like any father would play with their child. "I can call you TG if you like that more". Timegazer stood up and replied, "No it's okay, I prefer both. Thanks Dad, I feel much better". Aero smiled at him and replied, "You're welcome, TG"._

Aero opened his eyes as his vision wasn't blue, but back to normal. Aero shook his head and looked at Sonic and Tails, who were concerned about Aero. "What did you see Aero?" Aero looked at Tails and answered the question. "I saw myself at my quiet place and I heard a voice, it was the kid but a couple of years older". Both Sonic and Tails seemed interested. "What did he say?" Aero looked down at the child. "He asked me a couple of questions like, 'Is it bad to be different?', 'Am I going to be okay?' and this question made me curious. 'Why did you pick the name, Timegazer?' Did I call him Timegazer in the future?"

Sonic put his hand on his chin in thought, with Tails giving some sort of answer. "Maybe, but why did he mention about him being okay?" Aero looked at Tails, what he said did make perfect sense. "Timegazer knows about his condition, that he'll have an adults mind in a younger mind, because you told him". Tails looked from the child to Aero. "So, what happens now?" Aero smiled as he looked at the child. "Well there's one thing we do know..." Aero shifted the child, so that his face was shown to everyone. "From now on guys, this kid is gonna be called Timegazer, or TG for short".

* * *

 _ **Did you like the name and yes, it's a Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V reference. I'll be uploading the next chapter very soon! Please review and fav!**_

 _ **BlueYusei :D**_

 _ **Advocate from the Ministry of Joy : )**_


	4. Father and Son

_**Hey everyone! Like I said in the previous chapter, I thought this would come much earlier, but this time, I was less busy than last time. Now I don't celebrate this holiday at all, but to everyone reading this... HAPPY CHINESE NEW YEAR! To all of you monkeys out there, this is your year! (Mine is Rooster if you want to know :) ) So to any people who are celebrating, I have put a chinese style song in this chapter (the Playing "Track" thing I told you about last time). Sorry about the time jumps in this one, I didn't know what to write on those parts.**_

 _ **Hope you like and please review!**_

* * *

 **Chapter 4 - Father and Son**

It has been a couple of months since the battle with Eggman and Timegazer had grown from four to seven months old. Due to Aero being a heavy sleeper, Aero slept through most of the morning. But he was woken up by Sonic yelling. "Aero wake up! Timegazer is walking!" With widened eyes, Aero quickly got out of bed and rushed down the stairs. As he stood on the ground floor, he was amazed at what he saw. Sonic wasn't lying, although he had moments of unbalance, Timegazer was walking towards Sonic. "This is remarkable, even though he looks like an infant, his skills are growing fast".

Timegazer turned and smiled at Aero, he slowly walked his way towards Aero. Aero smiled and knelt down to Timegazer's level, he opened his arms wide. Timegazer smiled at Aero as he was getting close to Aero, he was about to lose balance and fall down onto Aero, but Aero caught him. "Well done, kiddo". Aero wrapped his arms around TG gently, then retracted the hug a minute later. It was like this for the next three months, every day feeding, playing and taking care of Timegazer. During the months, Timegazer seemed to have gained some balance while he walks.

One morning, Aero was woken up by Timegazer, standing on top of his bed. Aero opened his eyes slightly, he smiled when he saw TG's face. "Hey, morning TG". Timegazer smiled and crawled on top of Aero's body, his mouth moved and said, "Daddy!" Timegazer hugged what he can of Aero's chest, he closed his eyes and smiled as he snuggled at Aero's fur. Aero was surprised at Timegazer's actions, but there was one thing that he was amazed at. Timegazer said his first word. Aero positioned himself in a way that he could hug Timegazer comfortably. Aero hugged Timegazer, closed his eyes and had small tears in his eyes. "You don't know how much this means to me, Timegazer".

Aero was crying from happiness, he was pleased with Timegazer, but he had a unexplainable feeling inside him. It made him feel warmer, it was something he never felt before, not like the feeling he had with his friends. The feeling was a lot stronger than that. _'What is this I'm feeling right now? Is this... love?'_ Aero unwrapped his arms around Timegazer, but Timegazer still kept nuzzling to Aero's chest in comfort. Aero smiled as he stroked Timegazer's quills. _'I'm not gonna let anything happen to you... I will always be there for you...'_ As Aero said this in his mind, he slowly closed his eyes and went back to sleep since it was very early in the morning.

After having a long snooze, Aero got out of bed slowly and noticed a certain mobian wasn't on his chest anymore. Even though Timegazer was still too young to understand him, Aero called out for him. "TG? Where did you go?" Aero rubbed his face to get the sleep of his eyes, he put the goggles he left on his bedside table on and went downstairs. He saw Sonic eating chilli dogs in the kitchen and Tails on the side of the room, using the computer. Aero didn't know if he was continuing on finding a cure or analysing any other changes to Timegazer's biology.

"Guys, Timegazer said his first word". Sonic looked at Aero as he finished chewing on his first bite of his second chilli dog and Tails finished his typing as he turned his chair to see Aero. "Really?" Aero nodded as he looked for Timegazer, he saw him walk towards the kitchen to look at the plate of chilli dogs. "He called me 'Daddy', that was his first word". Tails smiled as he was happy for Aero. "That's fantastic!" Aero looked from Timegazer to Tails. "It's funny, I never thought I hear someone call me dad before".

Sonic made a small smirk. "Well, now you have". Sonic looked down to see Timegazer watching the chilli dogs and Aero knew that if Timegazer said his first word, it won't be long until he starts teething and his baby teeth start to come in. Aero walked towards Timegazer and inspected his mouth, sure enough, he saw small patches of white. "His baby teeth are already coming through. But, why isn't he getting any pain from the teething?" Tails shrugged as he had only a few ideas. "Maybe you're calling it too early". Aero looked at Tails, then back at Timegazer. "Well he's not getting any solid food yet".

* * *

 **Three years later...**

From the three years of playing, feeding and sleeping, Aero had grown very attached to Timegazer. The child went through the teething only for about two or three weeks and he has started to eat solid food at the age of two. Aero asked Tails if he could teach Timegazer a few things, Tails happily agreed and taught him simple maths, learning how to read and speak and it wasn't just Tails teaching. Sonic told Timegazer of his history with Tails and told of all the other stories of how he met his friends, as well as meeting Shadow and Silver.

Tails informed Aero on the changes to Timegazer's biology and his cells seemed to have grown by another micrometre. Except for that information, nothing seemed to be wrong with Timegazer. After a brief discussion, Tails wanted to keep trying on finding a cure and Aero was happy to help. With the skills he had learnt, he learnt many words and was getting more and more intelligent. Timegazer wanted to go and see his dad, so he asked Sonic where he was. Sonic answered for him. "He mostly goes to his quiet place, I found out recently that the place is on a cliff at Kingdom Valley". Timegazer was curious about that statement. "Kingdom Valley? Is that far?"

Sonic tried to recall how to get there. "On foot, yes. But I can give you a lift". Timegazer smiled. "You can do that for me?" Sonic nodded. "Sure I would..." Sonic gave Timegazer a playful fist bump on his right arm. "...It's what family does, right?" Timegazer smirked a little. "Thanks, Uncle Sonic. Lead the way". Due to Timegazer's small body, Sonic picked him up bridal style. "You might want to cover your eyes". Timegazer nodded as he closed his eyes and Sonic dashed out of the house, towards Aero's quiet place.

* * *

 **(Playing "Chun-nan - Night" from Sonic Unleashed)**

Far from the house, Aero was lying on the ground with his headphones on, but the music was quiet enough to hear his friends, in case they came to visit. That was when he heard a voice he recognised. "Daddy, can I sit down with you?" Aero looked at who said that, sat up and answered, "Of course, son. Is something wrong?" The owner of the voice was a brown furred hedgehog with golden tipped quills that were curved like Sonic's, but there were two quills that dropped down to the middle of its back. The hedgehog also has a small amount of cream chest fur and on each of its wrists were these strange bracelets. Aero recognised the hedgehog as Timegazer.

"Dad, is it bad being different to everyone else?" Aero looked at Timegazer, then looked back at the castle. "Everyone is different son. People and mobians alike think they are like everyone else, but everyone is unique in their own way. I mean, look at us. I have a sword that can cut through most substances and you can slow down time that doesn't effect the both of us". Timegazer looked at Aero and smiled at him. "There was another thing, am I going to be okay? Tails told me about the situation involving me". Aero looked down slightly and couldn't find a positive answer. "I'm afraid I don't know son. We're trying our very best to find a cure, but it's been very hard".

Timegazer was very curious as he was asking many questions. "Dad, why did you pick the name Timegazer?" Aero smiled and looked at Timegazer. "You want the truth?" Timegazer nodded. "It started with me, visiting a world full of people who play a card game known as Duel Monsters and there's a kid out there who has a card called Timegazer Magician. I named you after that card because you look a lot like him". Timegazer looked at himself as he wondered about that compliment. "Do I?" Aero playfully hugged him, like any father would play with their child. "I can call you TG if you like that more". Timegazer stood up and replied, "No it's okay, I prefer both. Thanks Dad, I feel much better". Aero smiled at him and replied, "You're welcome, TG".

Timegazer turned to see his father with a smile, but then turned to walk back to the house. But then suddenly, Timegazer was down on his knees as he held the side of his head in what seemed like immense pain to him. Timegazer hissed and Aero went to TG's side to support him. "Son, what's wrong?" Timegazer closed his eyes as he was resisting the pain and said with his teeth clenched. "What's going on? What's with this pain?" With his eyes still closed, Timegazer was silent as he saw an image appearing in his mind.

* * *

 _The image showed a long narrow path, but it wasn't a regular footpath. There were platforms with archways attached and pathways that looked broken apart, but on each side were two thunderous waterfalls that could go for miles. The material of the platforms and archways looked ancient, but beautiful all the same. It looked quiet, until something fast ran along the pathways. The vision got close to the thing that was running and showed TG's father, Aero, along with the blue hedgehog, Sonic and a white hedgehog that was glowing cyan and hovering just above them. Sonic called out to everyone, "C'mon guys! We're close to the Princess! We gotta hurry!"_

The image faded from Timegazer's mind and strangely enough for him, the immense pain he felt stopped. He opened his eyes, took his hand away and unclenched his teeth, confused as of what happened. "TG? Are you alright?" Timegazer slowly turned his head to the right, to see his father looking concerned and worried. "I'm fine, but... what did I just see?" Aero knelt down to TG's eye level. "See? What do you mean, son?" Timegazer looked back at the castle and noticed something. "That castle... I think I saw that in my vision..."

Aero was confused, how Timegazer was explaining what happened, wasn't making sense. "What are you talking about? What vision?" Timegazer looked back at his father and sat down. "Dad, I saw you in a vision... you were running, along with Sonic and this white hedgehog... I-I never saw before..." Aero gently touched Timegazer's shoulder as he tried to calm him down. "Shh, it's okay. Take a deep breath and tell me... where was I?" TG sighed and took a deep breath, it seemed to have helped him as it relaxed his body. "You were in this long pathway with two giant waterfalls, that seemed to go for ages". Timegazer looked back at the castle, seeing if there was anything else. There was.

"Oh! There was something else. Sonic said to you and that white hedgehog, that 'We're close to the Princess. We gotta hurry'..." Timegazer didn't know any Princess. "...But who is the Princess?" He wanted his father to answer, but Timegazer noticed his father, frozen with widened eyes. "Dad? Dad?" Aero got of his frozen state and looked at Timegazer, eye to eye. "Timegazer, do you know what you just saw?" Timegazer seemed to have gotten a little scared from how his father was acting. "Son... you just saw a vision of my past!" Timegazer backed away from Aero slightly and was confused on what he said. "What do you mean, dad?"

After figuring what happened, Aero realised that he was scaring his son. Aero felt sorry for TG, he didn't mean to frighten the little one, but he was curious and wondered how Timegazer can see his past. Was this a connection to the bracelet's power? Was this something that bonds the person or mobian that touches the bracelet? There were so many questions left unanswered, but what his son experienced could be a gift. It was giving him knowledge on what Aero was like before he found the Sword of Chaos. But he then thought, would his son leave him if he found out he wasn't entirely a mobian? Aero was dreading on whether he should tell the truth or let TG find out himself.

Aero sighed and tried to comfort his son. "Son... I'm sorry if I scared you. I shouldn't have done that". Timegazer was touched, his father was apologising for making him uncomfortable? Timegazer shook his head. "It's okay, but Dad... did I see your past? Is what you said true?" Aero looked at his son and smiled. He was happy that the kid didn't look scared anymore. "Yes, it's true. What you described was me, Sonic and Silver finding the Princess as fast as we could at this very castle, about five years ago".

Timegazer sat down next to his father, as he wanted to hear more. "Why were you trying to find the Princess? Who was she?" Aero turned to Timegazer and explained. "Five years ago, there was a festival, the Fesitval of the Sun in which the Princess, who is named Princess Elise, was lighting up a ceremoninal torch. But of course, Eggman comes in and ruins it. Eggman wanted the Princess to release a powerful being named Iblis into the world, as she was the keeper of this royal secret". Aero laid back and tried to simplify the last part of the story. "To put it simply, we had to find the Princess and get her to safety". Timegazer wondered what his father was doing, so he followed his actions and watched the sky.

"Is Silver the white hedgehog in my vision?" Aero nodded slightly. "He's a hedgehog from the future, he was tricked into taking down Sonic. But once he found that out, he helped Sonic rescue Princess Elise. He has Psychokinesis, which is basically moving objects with your mind". TG seemed impressed. "That's so cool!" Aero smiled, "Yeah, it's pretty cool..." Aero sat up and added, "...Hey, why don't we go shopping? I needed to get some things at Station Square". Timegazer seemed excited as he sat up quickly. "Yeah! Let's go!" Aero smiled at his son and stood up, with Timegazer standing up. "Hold onto me". A small light appeared in Aero's left hand and what replaced the light was a strange looking sword, the Sword of Chaos.

* * *

Timegazer obeyed his father as he held onto the top of one of Aero's boots. Aero closed his eyes and imagined a popular street in Station Square. Once the image was there, Aero reopened his eyes and shouted, "Chaos Control!" Timegazer didn't know much about his father's skills, but he could now add this one to the list. In a flash light green, both Aero and his son, who was still holding onto the boot, appeared just outside a high street of shops and an entrance to a huge shopping mall. Aero looked down and said, "Son, you can let go now". Timegazer let go, but was bewildered as he looked around him. "What happened? Where are we?" Aero almost forgot that he hasn't taken TG out to many places and Station Square was one of them.

"I used a power called Chaos Control, which let's me and whoever is close by to teleport. Welcome to Station Square". Timegazer looked awed as he watched the buildings surrounding them and the people and mobians walking by. "Now son, let's start by getting you some clothes. Since we can't get those bracelets off, I think we should get you some gloves, shoes and maybe some accessories. Sound good?" Timegazer wasn't paying attention, as he continued to watch what was around him. "Huh?" Aero smiled and grabbed TG's hand. "C'mon, let's see if there is anything at my favourite shop you could wear".

The shop Aero mentioned was a shop specialised in sport shoes, gloves and accessories. It was first suggested by Sonic and Aero absolutely loved the quality of the products, plus most of the time he visited the shop, there was always a sale on. Aero helped his son on choosing what he wanted, but he let his son do most of the decisions. From what TG was choosing, he seemed to have a good taste in fashion. Timegazer chose a pair of slate gloves that had a orange gem on where the top part of the hand is.

Next was choosing the shoes, which was harder since he had to measure the foot size. Timegazer liked a couple of pairs, but most of them didn't have them in his size. After looking through a couple of brands, there was one pair that Timegazer loved. They were boots that were about the same size as Aero's, but they were cream in colour and the sole was slate black, with lots of grip. Lastly there was the accessories. Timegazer liked looking at the goggles, which made Aero smile, it was a little strange for his son to get something he enjoyed wearing, but he then thought that TG could be looking up to his father. Timegazer had chosen a retangular pair that had a brass frame and a bright orange lense and a pendant that was decorated with a brass coated clock gear.

Aero didn't mind how much all that clothing cost, he was happy to know that Timegazer got what he wanted. After leaving the shop, Timegazer couldn't wait as he put on all the stuff he brought from the shop on. Aero smiled and nodded as he was very impressed on how his son looked, it was like a new member of Team Sonic, ready to face Eggman. But Aero thought to himself that there was one thing missing, something that could help Timegazer fight. An idea popped into his mind as he thought of something. It would take a while, but this would be a gift. A birthday present to be precised, since it was a week away from TG's fourth birthday.

Aero looked for the shop Tails usually visits, which was a DIY shop. Once they were outside, he told Timegazer to stay outside the shop. "I won't be long, just here to get a few things". Timegazer wondered as he wanted to ask why, but Aero went in quick and TG didn't get a chance. Even though he wanted to ask, he did what his father said and looked away from the doors. _'What is he getting? Why can't I come in with him?'_ After what seemed like half an hour, Aero came out with a shoebox size full of things that Timegazer couldn't see. "What did you get?" Aero smiled as he answered, but didn't give anything away. "Let's just say it's something for your birthday, which is in a week. You'll find out then".

* * *

 _ **Ooooh... what is this thing Aero is gonna make for his son? Tune in the next couple of days to find out! Hope you like the music choice I made!**_

 _ **See you soon and please review!**_

 _ **BlueYusei :D**_

 _ **Advocate from the Ministry of Joy :)**_


	5. The Gift

_**Hey everyone! Yeah it's been a while since I did the last chapter, but I've been busy. One thing I seem to notice is that not many of you readers have reviewed my story... WHAT GIVES PEOPLE?! Please people, give me reviews! It would encourage me to continue this story!**_

 _ **Please review and enjoy!**_

* * *

 **Chapter 5 - The Gift**

After visiting the DIY shop, there were no other shops for Aero or Timegazer to visit, so both them walked back home. It was perfect timing aswell since the sun was about to set and it was soon going to get dark. During the time he asked, Timegazer was really curious on what Aero had brought. Aero said that it was a secret that he had to wait until his birthday or in his case, the first day Aero took care of him. After a long walk, Aero opened the door and entered his house. Looking around, he saw only Tails working on the computer. "Hey Tails..." Tails stopped typing and turned his chair around to see Aero. "...Where's Sonic?"

Tails smiled. "Sonic went out to get some chilli dogs, you're out of them and he couldn't wait for you". Aero looked away and smirked a little. _'That's Sonic for ya'_. Aero looked back at Tails and added, "Listen Tails, I need your help with something..." Aero turned to Timegazer. "...and TG, I want you to give me and Tails some privacy. This is something I'm working on for you and I don't want you to find out what it is". Timegazer looked down as his curiousity got the better of him, he wanted desperately to find out what it was Aero was making. But he knew it was for the best. "Ok Dad, I'll try". Aero smiled and added, "Follow me, Tails".

Tails wondered what Aero was asking him to do, but followed Aero downstairs to the workshop downstairs. The basement downstairs had metallic shelves with boxes full of tools and electrical bits and pieces, with a plain table that looks like its been used to make hand-made products. "So, what do you need me for? Is this something for Timegazer?" Aero looked at the door to check if he closed it properly. Aero saw it shut and answered for Tails. "Yes it is. I need your help with a part of this project". Aero placed the bag of parts down next to where he sat and got a notepad and pencil from his desk.

Aero did a simple drawing of something long with something drawn on the bottom right. "I want to make this with the stuff in this bag". Tails wondered from the beginning what was in the bag. As he opened it, he saw sheets of thick brass, bits of rubber and a couple of electrical bits. "I'll be fine with the design part, but I need help to make this functional". Tails studied the design and he understood what Aero wanted to do. "Are you sure you want to make this for Timegazer? This looks dangerous". Aero smiled. "I understand your concern, but I'll make the design safe for him to use". Tails got Aero's pencil and drew lines which symbolised circuits. "This should be functional, let's get started".

 **(Playing "Working for the Weekend" by Loverboy)**

To start with, Aero made a simple case to contain the circuitry, while Tails worked on the most difficult circuit. Once the case was done, Aero worked on the main purpose of the present and he had to make sure the joint for the product was built. After many hours, Tails build the difficult circuit and connected it to the product part. Aero started to test it by triggering the switch, but it seemed to have gone wrong as the impact was too much. With that, it was back to the drawing board for Tails as he changed the circuit.

After a couple of days of re-building, testing and connecting, the circuitry part of the present was done. Aero smiled at Tails. "Thanks for the help Tails, I can take it from here now". Tails was concerned as he looked at the design, then at what they built together which was far off from finishing. "Are you sure, Aero? You look far behind to me". Aero nodded. "I'll be fine, Tails. It's just metal work from here and I can do this bit pretty easily. Go and take a break or look after TG for me". Tails nodded. "Okay, if you're sure. I'll be upstairs if you need me". Aero grabbed the rest of the brass materials and Tails gave one last glance at Aero before leaving the basement.

After a day or two, Aero has made the finishing touches to the product, Aero grabbed a shoebox sized box and placed some soft packaging to place it inside. Once its in, Aero closed the box and sealed it with strong tape, he also got a thick pen and wrote on the top saying 'To Timegazer, Happy Birthday lots of love, Aero'. Aero nodded as he accomplished his son's gift and carried the box upstairs. _'It took many days, but I think it's all worth it. TG will be so happy tomorrow...'_ Aero placed the present down on the kitchen counter and looked to his left to see Tails back on the computer and Timegazer was watching TV.

Aero sat down next to Timegazer and he jumped a little, seeing Aero. "Dad! You scared me, when did you get here?" Aero smiled as he rubbed Timegazer's quills. "Sorry if I made you jump, I just finished your present". Timegazer forgot what he said before as he was excited to hear Aero's news. "Really?" Aero stopped rubbing Timegazer's quills as he saw him more excited. "Yep, it took days to make, but trust me, you'll love it tomorrow". Timegazer kept asking if he wanted to open it now, but Aero refused to let him as he told him to wait until tomorrow morning.

* * *

 **The Next Morning...**

Timegazer was so excited about today, that he woke up quite early in the morning. Like a kid on Christmas morning, he rushed down the stairs with a big smile on his face. Before he went down the stairs, Timegazer woke up Aero as he wanted Aero to be with him when he opens his present. It was hard for Aero since he wasn't much of a morning person (or Mobian), but for his son's sake, he woke up and watched his son open his gift. Timegazer sat on the sofa while Aero grabbed the present from the kitchen counter. Aero sat down next to Timegazer and handed him the present. "Happy Birthday, son".

Timegazer was sensible when it came to opening wrapped boxes or presents, as he removed the tape and not ruin the box. It was tough, but he removed the tape and opened the lid to see the product. Timegazer looked confused at the gift, but studied it. It was about the size of a gun, but was strange in design. Instead of a hole for the bullets to go through, there is a three-point claw that looks like it could grab onto anything. The chamber had an unusual design as it had thick clock gear shapes covering it, similiar to the bracelets Timegazer is wearing. It had a trigger button like a pistol would have and the handle was made of rubber so that it was easy to grip onto. Next to them were two dials to turn, one had a on, off and a thunderbolt symbol while the other had a gauge which showed the amount of electricity.

"Dad, what is it?" Aero picked up the gun and showed it to Timegazer. "This is something I thought about these past few years. I thought about the abilities you have and I noticed that most of them aren't offensive, so this is where this gun comes in. But instead of just explaining, it would just be easier to just show you". Aero got up from the sofa and was about to open the front door, but forgot to say something. "Before you go son, you need to wear your gloves". Timegazer was confused as to why he needed to wear his gloves, but went with it. "Okay Dad, I'lll be back in a sec". Timegazer rushed upstairs and Aero watched him with a smile.

Once they were outside and Timegazer put his gloves on, Timegazer stated the obvious. "So, why do I need my gloves?" Aero didn't say anything as he turned the dials to the thunderbolt symbol and to mild on the gauge. "Just watch". Timegazer watched Aero, as he finished tweeking the dials and pointed the gun to a branch on a nearby tree. Using his eyes, he aimed at the branch as a target and kept the gun still. After that, he pulled the trigger and the claw at the end of the gun shot out very fast and grabbed the branch. But what amazed the both of them was that as the claw grabbed the branch, it got electricuted with a couple of sparks. Timegazer took a step back, but had his eyes widened with amazement.

"That is so cool!" Aero smiled as he released the trigger and once he did, the claw retracted and the cable that was attached to it came back inside the gun like a tape measurer. "This is why I asked you to put your gloves on. Because this gun involves electricity, I wanted to make sure the gun didn't shock yourself". Aero walked next to Timegazer and held the gun for him to hold. "Go ahead, try it yourself". Timegazer nodded and held the gun. Following what his Dad did, he pointed to one of the smaller branches and aimed at where he wanted to shoot at carefully. Timegazer pulled the trigger and like what happened to Aero, the claw grabbed the branch and electricuted it.

With a big smile on his face, Timegazer released the trigger and turned the dial from thunderbolt to off, to give his Dad a big hug. "This is the best present ever! Thanks Dad!" Aero hugged him back and he was very pleased with how it went. "I'm glad you like it, son". Aero retracted the hug and added, "... but there is one thing I forgot to mention. It doesn't just shock whatever you target..." Aero took the gun and changed the dial to 'on' and the electricity dial to 'none' just in case. "...It can also get you to other places that are either too high or too far".

Aero looked at the top tip of the tree, like the smaller branches, they were rather thin. "For example..." Like before for the electrical gun demonstration, Aero aimed perfectly at one of the top branches and pulled the trigger. The claw grabbed onto the branch, but what was different to last time was that when Aero released the trigger, the gun pulled Aero along with it. Aero looked down and saw that he was a little far from the ground, so he had to shout to reply to Timegazer. "See what I mean?! You can get up very high places with just a pull of the trigger!" Aero then heard a sound above him and looked up to see the branch breaking. _'That's not good...'_ The branch gave way and Aero wasn't prepared for this situation as he landed on some of the branches on the way down.

As he was close to the ground, Aero managed to jump down safely rather than hitting his back. "Daddy, are you okay?" Aero stood up and bushed the leaves off, but Timegazer noticed a couple of cuts on his arms. "You're hurt!" Aero heard the concern from his son as he looked down at his arms and noticed the amount of cuts he had. _'They must have come from the branches as I fell... time to fix that'_. Aero closed his eyes and held his right arm close, his hand glowed green and the cuts on his arm vanished. Aero did the same on the left arm and looked at his son. "Fixed it. Now that was unexpected..." Aero looked back at the tree then back at his son. "... I guess that you have to be careful at what you grab onto. Like that branch for example".

Timegazer looked at the tree and stared at the branch that broke. "Yeah, I'll be careful Dad". Both of them stopped looking at the tree and Timegazer replied, "But still, I love your present! I'll look after it". Aero smiled, but he then heard a noise behind him. As he turned, he saw small explosions on some of the buildings at Station Square. "Hey son, why don't we use that gun for a real fight? You can use it against Eggman's machines, seeing that Eggman is causing problems again". Timegazer nodded as he agreed with what his Dad had to say. "That sounds like a good idea! Let's do it!" Aero summoned his Sword of Chaos and seeing this, Timegazer held onto Aero's body as they were both teleported.

* * *

 **(Playing "One More Time" by Daft Punk)**

When they both arrived at the scene, they noticed some Eggbots punching buildings which crumbled on impact. "Let's take them down son!" Timegazer nodded and with a sword in one hand and a gun in another, both of them charged at the Eggbots. With the power to slow down time, Timegazer activated the power and with this opportunity, they both destroyed the Eggbot easy. During the years, Timegazer had been learning how to use his powers and with patience, he could activate them subconsciously, like if it was the right moment for him.

Taking the lessons to heart, Timegazer used his gun to another Eggbot which got eletricuted to a high voltage. It didn't look damaged, but it wasn't moving afterwards. Aero wanted to see if the gun was in full working order, he smiled as he looked at the unmoving Eggbot seeing that the gun was a huge success. Aero looked away and concentrated on the fight in front of him. "Show yourself, Eggman!" Nothing except Eggbots were around for a while, but it was then that a huge machine appeared followed by a manical laugh. "Well, well, well! Looks like I came in the right time..." Eggman pointed at Timegazer. "...especially with you around!"

Timegazer stepped back and clenched his teeth. "If this attack is just to take Timegazer away for his powers, then you are wasting your time! We're gonna take you down, together!" Timegazer looked at his father, who at first was wondering what he meant, but was inspired and ready to do anything. Timegazer nodded and looked at Eggman, determined to take him down. "That's right, Eggman! You'll pay for what you did to me!" Eggman growled loudly and was about to go red with anger. "Fine! I will destroy you two once and for all!" Eggman pressed a button to call more Eggbots, they surrounded the machine Eggman was on.

Seeing this, both Aero and Timegazer went into battle. Just like the Eggbots earlier, Aero used his sword to tear the smaller Eggbots to pieces, while Timegazer used his gun to shock them to make them malfunction. Although, compared to last time, it was tougher with Eggman around. Eggman used his machine which looked like the Egg Hornet, but it was slightly improved with tough shields to protect it. But thanks to Timegazer's powers, they had plenty of time to find a weakness to the machine. After a couple of minutes, they destroyed the improved Egg Hornet, but like what happens to Eggman, he escaped with his Egg Carrier.

"You'll pay for this!" Eggman left the city in a hurry and when he was out of sight, Aero sighed. "Thanks son, I couldn't have done it without you". Aero rubbed Timegazer's quills, but Timegazer didn't want his quills all messy. He rubbed them to neaten them up. "You know I don't like you doing that, Dad". Aero laughed a little to himself. "C'mon son, let's go get some ice cream and go home". His son smiled and had a big grin from his face. "Yeah, let's go!"

* * *

 _ **So there you go everyone, the gift was a grappling hook gun! I was inspired by Ni No Kuni to make this gift. Hope you like like and please review!**_

 _ **BlueYusei :D**_

 _ **Advocate from the Ministry of Joy :)**_


	6. Truth and Consequences

_**Hey everyone! I know it's been a while since I've updated something, but I have been in the Eurovision spirit recently and lots of other stuff happened. If anyone is reading these Author Notes, Eurovision will be viewed on US telelvision as well as Australia and throughout Europe! So if any americans are reading this, have a watch of Eurovision yourself. Give it a go, you will enjoy it like I have. This the last chapter I'm afraid, but I will continue with the Roxas in crossovers, starting with Roxas in GX. Please review, fav and enjoy! And don't forget to watch Eurovision! It's awesome!**_

* * *

 **Chapter 6 - Truth and Consequences**

It had been a couple of weeks since Timegazer had his birthday and recieved his grappling gun present. Since then, Timegazer had been practicing with it more and has become more of an expert in using it. He had an idea of using the grappling gun on Aero's arm and wearing roller skates so that he can speed alongside with Aero. With this idea, Aero helped with changing his boots so that he could change from normal to rollerskate. Compared to the grappling gun, this tweeking was easier in comparison and once done, the both of them practiced the idea. After a couple of days, Aero had a day off and decided to teach Timegazer some history of his adventures.

"And so, with the power of Chaos Emeralds, Sonic went Super Sonic and calmed down Chaos to his normal form". Aero had informed Timegazer on what happened in that point in time for History class. Timegazer was nodding as Aero explained a certain topic for the class, but was curious about his father's past. He still wanted to know about where he came from, but his father never mentioned what he was like as a kid. "Dad, you never mentioned but... what were you like as a kid?" Aero snapped his head towards his son, his eyes widened. Aero dreaded this question, but it seemed that it was now time to answer it.

Aero looked down a little, sad about what he was about to say. "I've been meaning to tell you this for a while son, it's not easy for me to say this, but..." Timegazer looked confused at his father. What was he talking about? Was there something he forgot to say to him? "...I was originally human". Aero closed his eyes, not looking at his son, while Timegazer gasped and got up from his seat. Timegazer couldn't believe what he was hearing. "No... it can't be!" Tears started welling up in his eyes as he took a couple of steps away from his father. "Son, let me explain-" Timegazer didn't listen to him as his tears were dripping down his face. "No! Stay away from me!"

Timegazer ran the opposite way from his father and left Aero's house. "TG, wait!" But it was too late as the door was shut before Aero could say anything. In frustration, Aero hit a support beam a bit hard with his eyes closed. He knew he had to tell his son sooner or later, but he still felt bad for telling the truth. Aero didn't know TG would take the information hard, but he had to make things right. _'I've got to tell TG the whole story and what I felt as a human... but first, where would he go? Maybe...'_ Aero left the house and to give his son some space, he decided to walk to his quiet place, instead of running there.

* * *

 **Meanwhile at Kingdom Valley...**

Timegazer sat on the hill, head buried in his legs. "How could he do this to me?! After all this time, he lied to me!" Timegazer sniffed and used his arms to rub the tears he was making. He heard the sound of footsteps, but ignored who was making it, as he knew who it be. It was Aero who took a seat next to Timegazer and as he sat, Timegazer moved to the left, away from his father. Aero looked away as he closed his eyes. _'This is gonna be tougher than I thought...'_ Aero reopened his eyes and started his story.

"My life changed with a dream that happened one night". Timegazer didn't look at his father, but he seemed to be listening. "I dreamt I was on this floating island, full of trees, rivers and waterfalls and when I looked at my reflection in the water, I saw my mobian self". Timegazer flinched at the term, 'mobian self', but Aero continued on. "I was totally confused at the time, but I ignored the transformation and explored the island. I found nothing interesting, until I found this stuck in a big stone". Aero had his right arm out and summoned his Sword of Chaos out, Timegazer lifted his head a little to see the sword, but still avoided eye contact with his father.

"When I grabbed this sword, I felt this unbearable pain throughout my whole body. But when the sword came out the stone, my dream ended and I was back in my room as a human. But I found out that I had a gift, the gift of super speed, chaos powers and tranformation from mobian to human". For the first time, Timegazer looked at his father as he seemed a little fascinated at how he got his powers. "The next day, I had another dream of the same island as before, but it was more of an informative visit as I found Knuckles and the Master Emerald. They told me about the sword's powers and abilities, but not much about its origins". Aero closed his eyes and admitted one truth.

"To be honest son, before I got the Sword of Chaos... my life... was empty". Timegazer looked at his father, a little shocked, but confused at what he meant. He finally asked to his father. "What do you mean?" Aero opened his eyes as he looked at his son. _'This is good, we're connecting so far...'_ Aero tried to explain what he meant. "The only people I cared for were my friends, like you, I had no parents and no family left..." Timegazer looked at his father surprised. _'My dad is an orphan?'_ Aero continued on. "When Sonic saved me during a battle against a machine created by one of Eggman's lackeys, I had to own him a favor. So I became an ally and decided to stay as a mobian most of the time".

Timegazer looked at his father, he had one thing to say. "But, why didn't you tell me earlier?" Aero looked at his son as he answered, "Because I was afraid on how you would react. I'm sorry that you felt this way". Aero looked down with his eyes closed, but opened them as he felt someone hugging him. Timegazer nuzzled on Aero's chest and Aero jumped a little from the sudden action. "I'm sorry too, Dad. I shouldn't have run away without listening to your side of the story. I'm glad to have you, as a father". Aero smiled and wrapped his arms around Timegazer, he had his head on TG's right shoulder, resting his chin. "If you want to know, my human name is Roxas and my mobian name is Aero".

Timegazer retracted the hug and looked at Aero. "Roxas? That's your real name?" Aero nodded. "Yeah, but I prefer Aero. It suits me well". TG tilted his head as he suggested what name he liked. "I like Aero too. Dad? Can I have a look at your human form?" Aero was confused, first Timegazer didn't like the idea of him being a human, but now he wants him to show his human form? But if Aero wants Timegazer to trust him more, he has to show him. "Cover your eyes for a moment". Timegazer nodded as he used his hands to cover his eyes. The Sword of Chaos glowed green a little as Aero's whole body glowed white and changed shape, after a while, the white glowed died down and a human was sitting where Aero was.

The human was in his late teens, around 18 or 20. He has a red leather jacket with slate trimmings and a collar, he has very slight dark blue trousers that just reaches the top of his trainers. His hair is black and spiky at the back of his head, but the rest of his hair is down and short. What was kept the same that him and Aero have is the black fingerless gloves with two light blue gems on the seams and the black trainers with a marine blue sole. Seeing the light disappear, Timegazer uncovered his hand and looked shocked. But the shock soon turned into a smile. "So this is who you really are?" Roxas grinned and nodded. "Yep, this is the real me. But like I said, I prefer my mobian form more".

Timegazer smiled, but shrugged his shoulders as he didn't seem to mind. "I prefer either form, you're my dad no matter how you look". Roxas smiled as he glowed white like before and he changed from human to mobian. "Thanks son, that means a lot to me". Aero looked at the castle as he tried to think of something else to say, but Timegazer had a question. "Did you know what happened to your parents?" Aero looked away and answered, "My parents died in a fire when I was just a kid". Aero's son looked surprised at his father. "Really? Oh, I-I... shouldn't have asked..." Aero shook his head, but rubbed Timegazer's back a little. "It's alright son. What matters is, we have each other".

* * *

 _ **How did you like that everyone? I know the story seems short, but I was planning to have a small story anyway. There wasn't much ideas on what to do next for this story, except for when I make a crossover story, I would include Timegazer in the story. But for now, I've got to finish the two crossovers I'm working on which are Roxas in GX and Roxas in Arc-V. Please leave reviews and favthis story please!**_

 _ **BlueYusei :D**_

 _ **Advocate from the Ministry of Joy :)**_


End file.
